


The Most Important Ingredient

by basil_leaf



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2017 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curses, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Grace Kink, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Sex, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basil_leaf/pseuds/basil_leaf
Summary: When the reader is hit with a cursed powder on a witch hunt, Gabriel offers to help her break the curse.  The reader agrees, assuming he’s just offering to help a friend but perhaps there’s more to his offer.





	The Most Important Ingredient

You were lying on the bed, surrounded by your brothers and Gabriel. You knew that they had to be more worried than they were letting on since they had called in the archangel instead of Castiel. You and your brothers had been hunting a powerful witch and she had gotten you with… something. The symptoms had come on quickly but they seemed to ebb and flow with no rhyme or reason and none of the humans in the room had any idea what that meant.

You sat up and Dean rushed to your side, trying to force you to lie down again. “Dean, I feel fine right now,” you tried to assure him but he wouldn’t budge.

“That’s all well and good but I have a quick question. Um, what the hell’s wrong with you?”

Dean’s question and attitude might have made you laugh on any regular day and as you started to giggle, a fresh wave of heat flashed through you and your heart sped up. Your breathing got quicker and your mouth was suddenly dry. You refused to look at Dean’s ‘I told you so’ face and, instead, turned toward Gabe as your tongue darted out in an attempt to wet your lips.

“It’s a curse,” Gabriel announced, confirming everyone’s suspicions as another round of cramps wracked your body. Concern flitted across the archangel’s face as he looked you over. “I can fix it but I’m going to need some supplies,” he told your brothers, snapping up a list and thrusting it into Sam’s hands. “I need to stay here and slow down its progression as much as I can,” Gabriel added, quelling Dean’s argument before your brother could even get the words out, “I’ll take care of her.”

You watched your brothers leave through eyes dimmed by the haze of heat and pain, hope welling in your chest for the first time since the witch had thrown that handful of powder into your face. When your eyes found Gabriel again, though, that hope deflated. The archangel looked pained as he looked down on your body that was laid out on the bed. 

Despite your condition, you flooded with arousal at the idea of being alone with Gabriel. You had been crushing on him for quite some time but now was not the time to be thinking about that, especially with the way he was looking at you right now.

Gabriel’s eyes were filled with pity. “So, uh…” he started, his voice trailing off.

“What is it?” you asked, feeling even more uneasy. When the archangel didn’t respond, you pressed him. “Just spit it out, Gabe.”

He took a deep breath. “OK, look. I can fix this but it’s really not an ideal situation. It’s true that you’re cursed but the ingredients I sent your brothers out for can’t help. There’s only one way to deal with this,” he paused to breathe again. “That shit the witch threw at you was enchanted lavender pollen. Lavender is an aphrodisiac… Basically, your options are to sleep with someone or die.”

As hesitant as he had seemed a moment ago, now the words came pouring out of Gabriel’s mouth. “I sent your brothers away because this is your decision and I promise to respect you in it. Your choices are to die - painfully - or to have sex with someone,” he told you again. “I told your brothers I would take care of you and I meant it. I hate that this happened like this but if you decide to fight this, I’m here and I will help you through it.”

Pain was racing through your body again, emotional turmoil adding to the physical sensations. Of course Gabriel hated this. He was an angel of the Lord, an archangel, even, and you were just a human. But you didn’t want to die and Gabe seemed willing to help you, at least. Even if he didn’t want to sleep with you, he was consenting to do it and it was something you had only dreamed of late at night in your bedroom or on the rare occasion you’d get a separate motel room from your brothers. You screwed your eyes shut, unable to look at Gabriel as another wave of pain overtook you and you allowed yourself to be selfish for a moment. “Help me,” you whispered, not letting yourself imagine that this was going to be anything more than a friend helping a friend.

With a wave of his hand, both of you were naked. It was clinical, utilitarian, even, but your mind finally got the better of you and managed to conjure up a predatory glint in Gabriel’s eye as he stalked toward where you lay in the motel bed.

An involuntary moan escaped your mouth as one of Gabriel’s hands brushed over your collarbone and your eyes widened when his breath seemed to catch at the sound. You just let yourself feel as his hand almost reverently dragged across your skin. Eventually, Gabriel’s mouth joined the fray, sucking on your neck, right at your pulse point, before he moved and sucked one of your nipples into his mouth. His touch seemed to sooth the pain that had been ripping through your body and you arched into him as his fingers began rubbing circles into your clit. Pleasure shot through your system, an instant balm to the lingering pain that had remained. The feeling of pending euphoria built and built within you until you were tumbling over the edge, calling out the archangel’s name as your orgasm washed over you.

The pleasure was short lived, though, because as soon as Gabriel’s fingers left your center, your phone started blasting the ringtone that you had set for whenever your brothers called. Gabriel reached over to the bedside table and answered. You couldn’t hear the whole conversation but it sounded like your brothers were having trouble finding some of the things on the list Gabriel had given them. “I’m sorry but sassafras is the most important ingredient, Sam…”

You didn’t hear anything else because, without any warning, the pain and the heat, which you now realized had been arousal, was back in force, racing through your body with a new intensity. “Fuck!” you shouted, your muscles curling you into an involuntary fetal position on the bed.

“Shit,” you heard Gabriel murmur. He quickly hung up the phone and ran a hand down your back in an attempt to sooth you. “Hey, pretty girl, I need you to relax for me. I want to make the pain go away and I can’t do that if you don’t relax…” Gabriel’s voice sounded almost pained himself and you might have laughed if you could. “Breathe, love. Deep breath…” Gabriel took a deep breath in and you mimicked him, releasing the air - and some of the tension in your body - when he exhaled. 

After a few more tandem breaths, you were able to relax enough to lay flat again and you reached out to Gabriel. “Please,” you whispered, tugging the archangel toward you.

Gabriel settled in between your legs, his cock brushing against your folds, and looked into your eyes. “I’ve wanted to be here for a long time, “ he muttered but you weren’t positive that you had heard him right. Before you could ask, he was questioning you. “You sure this is what you want?”

You nodded, your legs coming up around Gabriel’s waist and urging him forward. “Yes, please,” you said, your voice practically a whimper.

Gabriel looked into your eyes, your imagination conjuring up an emotion that you refused to name deep within their golden depths. He lined himself up with your entrance and began pushing into you. Gabriel let out a groan once he was fully seated inside of you. “If I had it my way, I’d tease you for hours, maybe even days,” he whispered, “but you don’t have… there’s not enough time for that.”

“Next time,” you thought as Gabriel began to thrust. Your hips quickly started rocking up to meet his. The two of you built up a rhythm, your combined panting and moaning mixing with the sounds of skin sliding on skin and the occasional shout of “Gabriel!” or your name to create your own unique symphony in the dingy motel room.

Gabriel’s mouth connected with yours before his lips dragged over his jaw and down the column of your neck. He kissed his way across your chest and captured one of your nipples in his mouth. The combined sensations of his cock filling you and his tongue laving attention on your breast pushed you closer to the edge but your body just hung on the precipice of pleasure for what felt like eternity.

“Fuck,” Gabriel hissed, “this curse doesn’t want to let go. If I were human I would have… well, let’s just say I wouldn’t be able to help anymore.” His breathing was harsh and you wondered how he was stringing words together when you were nearly beyond coherent thought. Gabriel’s hips began moving impossibly faster and you groaned when he growled out, “it’s a good thing I’m not human.”

Suddenly, every one of your nerve endings was on fire, singing with pleasure as Gabriel’s grace wrapped around your body. The archangel brought his hand down to where your bodies were joined. His fingers were like lightning against your clit, driving you to new heights of ecstasy that you had never even imagined possible. All at once, every sensation intensified and you tumbled over the edge, crying out into the motel room as your orgasm triggered Gabriel’s

You were coming down from your pleasure high when the archangel rolled off of you and pulled you over so your head was resting on his chest. He was lazily drawing shapes on your bare back when it hit you: curse aside, no man was ever going to live up to this night. It was better to cut and run, you figured,than let yourself get any more attached.

“You don’t have to stay,” you told Gabriel, giving him the out you knew he desired. “Thank you for helping me but I guess I can take it from here.”

Gabriel pulled you in closer, almost like he didn’t want to let go. You felt something press against your hair and then, just as suddenly as he had undressed you, you were dressed again and the angel was seated across the room. He was staring at his feet, what you could see of his face displaying an internal battle going on in his mind. Eventually, one side won out and Gabriel spoke, his voice hopeful as he looked at you from under his eyelashes.

“You said… you said ‘next time’ before,” he stated. “Did you mean that or was that just the heat of the moment?”

You hadn’t realized, hadn’t intended to say that out loud. “I…” you began, not sure how to respond. You closed your eyes and let out a deep exhale. “I… fuck it, you want the truth? I mean, hell, we could pretend like tonight never happened but you and I both know that never works. So, yes. Yes, I meant it.” You stood and began pacing as you continued what had quickly turned into a rant. “I have wanted that with you for, Christ, I don’t even remember how long at this point. I mean, I could have done without the curse but, yes, I would like there to be a next time.” 

You knew you should stop talking but you were on a roll so, why the hell not dig yourself a deeper hole. “What about you? Did you mean it?” Your voice went uncharacteristically quiet as you added “You called me love; said you had wanted this for a while. Did you mean that?”

“Yes.”

There was no hesitation in the archangel’s reply, no room for wavering or misunderstanding. “Honestly? I’ve loved you since you talked Sam down at the mystery spot. Lusted for you since the college.”

You were speechless. It hadn’t been quite as long for you but definitely close. “Why didn’t you…” you began but when you looked up, Gabriel was gone.

“Why didn’t you?” he asked, his voice practically a whisper as he wrapped his arms around you from behind. 

You turned in Gabriel’s arms and pressed a kiss to his lips, welcoming his tongue when it requested entrance into your mouth. You groaned into his mouth as your hands found their way into his hair and he pulled you impossibly closer. You were completely wrapped up in one another and that is how your brothers found you when they returned a few minutes later.

“What the hell?” Dean shouted, coming to a stop in the doorway.

Sam didn’t realize Dean had stopped and he crashed into him, his eyes widening as he took in the sight in the motel room. When he spoke, his voice was quieter than Dean’s but he was still obviously trying to make sense of what they had walked in on. “This is so not the time or place for this, guys. What about…”

“Curse is broken,” Gabriel shared as he pulled away from you and grabbed the bags from Sam and Dean. “Your sister and I need a little bit of privacy. We’ll see you two in a few days, try not to get into too much trouble.”

“What?” Dean sputtered as Sam, only slightly more eloquently, questioned, “If the curse is broken, what was all this for?”

“Root beer recipe I’ve been wanting to try,” Gabriel responded with a shrug before transporting the two of you away and into the most well appointed, plush hotel room you had ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a kink of mine but I hope I did it justice for those who do enjoy it!! This is crossposted from my tumblr @impalasutra. I'm slowly uploading the rest of my kink bingo fics here (16 to go...)


End file.
